A Moment Like This
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: A collection of Drabbles ranging from fond Laughter to Magical Delights. Dramione; Romance; Angst; Hurt/Comfort
1. Laughter

**"Written for the Twenty-Five Drabble Challenge, in the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Gryffindor. Level of Difficulty:** **N.E.W.T Nominee**

 **Author's Note:** This is part of a '25 Drabble Challenge' in one of the forums that I'm active in. Unfortunately, I cannot post it there until it is completed. So, until then, look forward to an update once or twice a day until completed :) Please note: I could only pick one pairing for this collection, so I chose Dramione (Naturally, though I was considering Tomione)

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

Hermione bit her lip hard to ward off the giggle that threatened to escape from her throat. As her fingers diligently played with the long tresses of his hair, Draco's frown deepened and so did the crease between his brows. Granted, her fingers felt delicious against his skin when it accidently brushed against his face. When their eyes met, a blush rose to her cheeks, but Hermione didn't stop. She absolutely adored playing with his hair.

"Are you quite done?" Draco mumbled into his palm. He could feel every disgusting tug and he cringed. Looking up from where he lay, his head resting on her lap, he could see that she was having a splendid time with his hair.

"Not even close."

"Will you hurry up?" he asked, uncomfortable.

"Let me have my fun."

"It's getting late, Love."

Hermione laughed as his hands ran little circles across her stomach and with an affectionate sigh, she basked in the receding sunlight. They had come outside to relax and to study for their finals. In just two weeks they would be Hogwarts Graduates, but the thought of the future was as haunting as it was exciting. Hermione's hand smoothed over his cheeks as she pressed closer and kissed him. His hand shot right up, his fingers threaded into her hair as they both parted from one another, breathing heavily. She pulled back just enough so she was staring into his eyes.

"Better?"

"Much better," Draco murmured before moving. He closed the book he was reading and tossed it into their pile before lifting himself up and pinning her down on the grass floor. A deceitful grin spread across his face as he tackled her to the ground and began sliding his fingertips up her sides. A joyful laugh escaped her lips. Within seconds, she was a disheveled mess. Her hair was an unkept halo around her head, pieces of grass and mud was tattooed to her bare arms. Her cheeks were flushed with the amount of laughter that carried between them, and soon they found themselves in a more serious situation than they anticipated. Draco bent down quickly and stole a kiss from her. When he pulled away, his eyes darkened significantly, and he rested the urge to take her again.

"My Father can never hear about this, Hermione." Draco whispered, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. He sighed as her left hand pressed against his cheek, her fingers smoothing the skin in a reassuring manner.

"I don't care what your Father will say about this."

Draco looked down, his brow furrowing at the sight of her swollen stomach. "Have you thought about a name?"

"Oh, not this again," she giggled, pushing him off her. He didn't bulge. "I'm quite taken with your suggestion."

"Merlin, it only took so many nights of-"

Hermione swatted his shoulder and frowned at him. Another blush found its way on her cheeks, and in that moment, she never looked so ethereal.

Draco flanked his arms, trapping her carefully beneath his body as her legs found home around his waist and locked themselves there. In the space between them, they looked down and admired the life that they mistakenly created. From the moment they discovered what they had done, their love grew. They would love and protect their child no matter what, and when Draco lifted his gaze to Hermione, he knew then that they all would be safe. His father could perish for all he cared because he would take just one more moment of laughter over all the evil and deception of the world any day.


	2. Diagon Alley

_As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

A flare of heat washed over him, and for the umpteenth time, Draco was overcome with obsession. He tucked his date closer to his side as they made their way swiftly down the alleyway in Diagon Alley. His eyes, however, remained on the spectacle in front of them. Her wild curly hair bounced with each unsophisticated step; her eyes, he imagined, were lighting up at the simplest displays. What was supposed to be his date with Granger had turned into a nightmare, and all because of some fucking turn-the-bottle thing that the Muggles played. Adrian Pucey's bottle landed on Granger, winning him the rightful spot beside her. Draco was stuck escorting the snobbiest girl around, Astoria Greengrass.

"Will you _hurry up_?" she hissed, tucking him by the arm as she tried desperately to catch up with the other couple. "I want to go to Madam Malkin's before nightfall."

Draco resisted the urge to look around. It wasn't even noon and the girl was driving him crazy.

"Of course, _love_." He grinned, looking at Hermione as they came to a complete stop in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

She lifted her head before turning toward Draco and Astoria," How about we get a quick snack?" Adrian made a move to escort her in, but she brushed him off. "I'll be right in, Adrian. I just need to look for something in my purse."

"Alright, then." Without another word, Adrian walked in, followed closely by Astoria. Draco was left to look at her before reluctantly going inside. Before he could, Hermione stopped her.

"Alright, what's wrong?" he immediately asked. He allowed the door to swing close before she motioned for him to follow him. A gravely ill expression crossed her face.

"Gods, I don't know how much of this I can take." She whispered once they were alone. "I suppose he's a great person, but if he keeps suggesting…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Granger?"

Hermione perked up, frowned, and turned to him. The tears were already forming in the corners of her eyes. "I-I.. He wants to get into my knickers!"

Time froze between them as her words echoed loudly in his ears.

"It all started before the game in your common room. He cornered me in the corridors one night and… and when his bottle landed on me at the party, I knew he rigged it. My calculations had predicted that it would land on Astoria and yours would have landed on me…"

Draco balled up his hands to keep his composure. He looked at her, his jaw clenching as he did. "Excuse me? He did _what_?"

Hermione looked at him nervously, unaware of the turmoil that was building up inside of him.

He took a steady step toward her, and her back hit the wall behind her. Raising a hand, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. For months he struggled with these feelings toward the Muggleborn, and now that he knew the truth, there was absolutely nothing standing in his way. In one fell swoop, he turned around and became storming back to the ice-cream parlor with only one thing on his mind: to kill. Abruptly, he turned away and began heading back in the direction of the parlour.

"Draco, wait!"

"He touched you, Granger!"

"I already took care of it!" She threw her arms around his waist the best she could. "Just, don't hurt him!"

"Hurt him?" he whirled around and stared down at her. She never looked so weak or helpless in the time that he knew her. The powerful need to maim dissipated and he was left to fall into the deep orbs of her eyes. Draco brushed his fingers against her cheeks and a marvelous thought occurred. If she said was true, then he had been the one she would have gone on a date with if Pucey hadn't rigged it. With a smile, he asked," Would you like to escape with me?"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she threw herself in his arms. "I would love to!"

They joined hands and started anew.


End file.
